Brand New Day
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: One Shot based on the song Brand New Day with old camp friends at Camp Rock second year and some new friends.


**Brand New Day**

**Camp Rock**

**One Shot**

**It's finally that time again and Micthie is back at Camp Rock for a second year with some new friends from home there's Sierra, Yazmin, Philip, Lisa, Katherine and Tom. Who know nothing about Shane.**

**They have just pulled up at the Camp.**

"**Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm finally here" says Micthie**

**A group of people walk past.**

"**CAITYLN, PEGGY, ELLA, TESS, BARRON, SANDER" shouts Micthie**

**The group turn round and come running with hugs from everyone side.**

"**Please tell me that you have something for opening jam" says Peggy**

"**Maybe sorta it's not finished" says Micthie**

**There's silence and a guitar cuts into the silence.**

"**Who is playing that?" asks Micthie**

"**That's Rob he couldn't come last year but he's back this year" says Barron**

**They walk over and sit down. Micthie's friends watching.**

"**Can you play it again?" asks Micthie**

**Rob starts playing it again.**

**Ohh ohh**

**Last years old news**

**I'm breaking out my 6 sting**

**And playing from my heart**

**It's not Deja vu**

**Cause it's another summer**

**That's how this chapter starts**

**I'm gonna run so fast til I can't breathe**

**Come along and follow me**

**Let's make some noise like we never did before**

**It's a brand new day**

**(Don't you see me)**

**Changing on my way**

**(So completely)**

**This time Imma sing and your gonna hear**

**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the sprit**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin good**

**And I'm feelin good**

**So drama free (so drama free)**

**I'm all about the music**

**I just wanna sing**

**Watch me live out my dreams**

**I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything**

**I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move**

**Come along get in the groove**

**Let's shine so brighter than we did before**

**It's a brand new day**

**(Don't you see me)**

**Changing on my way**

**(So completely)**

**This time Imma sing and your gonna hear**

**This time I'm gonna show you that I got the sprit**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin good!**

**(Whatcha whatcha gonna do, Whatcha whatcha gonna do)**

**I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you**

**(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)**

**You'll just have to watch and can't believe**

**(Where ya gonna go? Where ya gonna go?)**

**Anywhere my heart wants me to go**

**Imma sing imma dance imma ride imma play imma gonna try my**

**Game in everything**

**Cause it's a brand new day**

**(Don't you see me)**

**Changing on my way**

**(So completely)**

**This time Imma sing and your gonna hear**

**This time I'm gonna show you I got the sprit**

**It's a brand new day**

**It's a brand new day**

**(Don't you see me)**

**Changing on my way**

**(So completely)**

**This time Imma sing and your gonna hear**

**This time I'm gonna show you I got the sprit**

**It's a brand new day**

**It's a brand new day**

**And I'm feelin good**

**Feelin good**

**And I'm feelin good**

**Everyone cheers.**

**Micthie runs off stage to her friends**

"**Sorry I blew you guys" says Micthie**

"**It's ok" they say**

"**Ok Sierra, Yazmin, Philip, Lisa, Katherine and Tom. This is Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Barron and Sander and likewise the other way" says Micthie**

**They all smile at each other.**

**A horn beeps and everyone turns to look.**

**Sierra, Yazmin, Lisa and Katherine all squeal when they see Connect 3.**

"**Shane is so hot" says Lisa "I prefer Nate" sighs Katherine**

"**Unforuntaley for you guys there our" says Micthie Caitlyn**

**Micthie and Caitlyn on the other hand break into huge smiles and run towards them. Fortunately Shane and Nate see them coming and open there arms as Micthie and Caitlyn hurl themselves at there boyfriends.**

"**I wanted to be here before you" sulks Shane**

"**Well unfortunately I was here before you" says Micthie "So your going to have to deal" she adds**

"**Please say you're surprised" says Shane**

"**I was" says Micthie**

**Shane smiles and ducks his head to kiss her at the same time Nate and Caitlyn are doing the same thing.**

**Sierra, Yazmin, Lisa and Katherine are staring with there mouths open.**

**Shane, Nate, Jason, Micthie and Caitlyn go over and join Sierra, Yazmin, Philip, Lisa, Katherine, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Barron and Sander.**

"**I'm sure you know these guys Shane is my boyfriend" says Micthie**

"**And Nate is mine" says Caitlyn**

**Micthie smiles and looks around at all her friends are together in a place she loves.**

**Review Please  
Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
